Anti-Tōtaku Alliance
|Kanji= |Leader=Enshō Honsho |Leader 2= |Leader 3= |Leader 4= |Leader 5= |Other Name=Anti-Tōtaku Coalition |Other Name 2=Allied Armies |Other Name 3= |Main Base=No Main Base |Main Base 2= |Main Base 3= |Group = Enshō and Enjutsu Factions|Group 2 = Gi|Group 3 = Go|Group 4 = Hongō Faction (KM) or Ryūbi Faction (SKM)|Group 5 = Ryōshū|Group 6 = Kōsonsan Faction|Group 7=Various Other Miscellaneous Armies}} Goal : Their stated goal is to end the tyranny of Tōtaku Chūei in the capital of the Kan. : The underlying goal is to seek glory by showing great ability during the campaign and amass influence. Symbol : There is not set symbol for the coalition, as they are basically a bunch of various factions seeking glory History Koihime†Musō : After the fall of the Yellow Turban Army eventually fell, peace soon came to the land. However, this didn't last and rumors of tyranny from the Prime Minister, Tōtaku Chūei began to spread. : Enshō Honsho sent letters to various factions around the empire, seeking aid and join an alliance of rulers to oppose the tyrannical rule of Tōtaku, dubbed the Anti-Tōtaku Alliance. Among were prominent members such as the forces of Sōsō Mōtoku of Gi, Sonken Chūbō of Go, and Bachō Mōki of Ryōshū. The Hongō faction also joined but was regarded as the weakest force. : After "electing" Enshō as commander, they begun marching to leading to the capital of the empire, Rakuyō. : In the Battle at Shisui Gate, the alliance first met resistence when General Kayū decided to leave the gate to set up an ambush against the Alliance, attacking the weak Hongō Army, who were serving as the rearguard for the Allied Armies. They managed to fend the general off, but Kayū still managed to return to Shisui Gate's fortress. The battle continued to rage on, making the leader of the Alliance, Enshō became impatient and ordered the Hongō Army to charge into the melee at the vanguard. Following these orders, the Hongō Faction suddenly became the sole vanguard when both Gi and Go retreat. Kan'u manages to kill Kayū soon afterward, earning the Alliance a victory. : In the Battle at Korō Gate, Enshō forced the Hongō Faction to serve as the vanguard, using Kan'u's victory in Shisui Gate as an excuse, and threatening the significantly weaker army into conceding to the plan. Go and Gi both placed their respective armies in the rearguard. Hongō Kazuto, leader of the Hongō Faction, forcibly made negotiations to improve the odds of his army making it through the fight alive. First, he requested soldiers from each camp to supplement his own. Second, he requested to be simply used as bait to lure the enemy out, and have the other armies charge once Ryofu, the General of Korō Gate, leaves to attack. Enshō conceded to these agreements. These agreements would be used by the Hongō Faction to take revenge towards Gi and Go for what happened at Shisui Gate. Once Gi and Go were the vanguard, the Hongō Army quickly rejoined the fray, and were the first ones to break down the gate and charge into the fortress. The Hongō Army then proceeded to capture Ryofu, earning another victory for the Alliance. : Upon arrival to Rakuyō, the Hongō Army was sent as advance scouts to the capital. After securing the capital the Anti-Tōtaku Alliance dispersed and returned to their respective territories. Shin Koihime†Musō and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei Shoku Route and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei ~Shoku Den~ Gi Route and Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Go Route and Shin Koihime†Musō - Kakumei ~Son Go no Kechimyaku~ Anime Series Members Gallery Navigation